falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Liberation Army
The People's Liberation Army was the pre-war military armed forces of China before the Great War. The PLA consisted of three branches - The ground forces, navy, and air force. Operational from 1927 to 2077, the PLA was a force to be reckoned with, feared by even the most powerful of nations, and rivaled only by the United States military. History Early Years The People's Liberation Army, after World War 2 had ended and the Japanese army had been pushed out of the country, was one of the significant reasons why the Communists, under the leadership of Mao Zedong, had managed to overthrow Chiang Kai-Shek's nationalist government in 1949. With Mao Zedong established as the first Chairman of the Communist Party of China, Mao began a series of policital purges around the country to ensure his rule over the nation, using the People's Liberation Army as his personal henchmen. Soon afterwards, the People's Liberation Army was in combat manuevers again as the Chinese government invaded Tibet for it's land and resources (particulary it's clean water from the surrounding Himalayas) in 1950. With the Tibetan people now "freed" from their suffering, the PLA was stationed in the region to ensure that the region had been fully incorporated into the People's Republic, despite international outcry from the United Nations. But the PLA's involvement in conflicts was not over yet, as the Chinese government turned their eyes on a subject that could threaten the Communist government's sovereignty: the Korean War. By October of 1950, the war had already been going on for five months; and U.S. and U.N. forces were moving steadily moving towards the Yalu river on the border of North Korea and China. Under the leadership of General Douglas MacArthur, a stubborn and overly anti-communist leader, the forces continued their advance towards the Yalu; despite warnings from the Chinese government that they would attack if they crossed. On October 10th, 1950: under the name of the People's Volunteer Army to avoid having to go to war with the United Nation's, the PLA launched the First Phase Offensive, driving deep into the Korean Peninsula and possiblely ruining all chances for a united Korea in the future. The Chinese managed to push the UN forces all the way back to the 38th Parrallel, where suddenly Chinese and UN advancements halted. For nearly two years after the halt in 1951, the Chinese and UN forces were caught in a bloody stalemate until McArthur sucessfully drove out all communist forces in 1954 and a cease fire was signed and soon the creation of the United Republic of Korea (URK). Modernization Years after the Korean War, during the 1960's, the Chinese military began to become modernized after the United States began to place China in it's sights as a new "Communist enemy". Fearing that the United States would attack the still fairly young People's Republic, the government began a massive campaign to update it's military might. Sino-Soviet War In the 1980s, tensions between the Soviet Union and China had increased at an alarming rate as the two nations found themselves facing the possibility of an all-out war. The root of the conflict was over ideological differences as the Soviets sought a peaceful coexistance with the United States and the capitalist world while the Chinese sought to dominate the capitalists world and tear them down. Both Chinese and Soviet leaders stated that a war would not errupt, but the PLA was ballooned during the crisis and after a Chinese reconossance plane was shot down over Mongolia, war was declared in 1984. Chinese troops stormed across Mongolia and poured into Siberia, but the harsh conditions and the moral of the Soviet people and military cornered and isolated them by 1985 and by 1987, most of Mongolia was taken back and Central Siberia became a death trap for the Chinese. All PLA forces surrendered and withdrew in 1988 ending the Sino-Soviet War in what would become the biggest military defeat in Chinese history. Conquest The first major operation of the PLA during the 21st century was the invasion and annexation of Mongolia, which lay right across China's northern border. In the early morning hours of March 2, 2045, PLA Air Force bombers attacked Mongolian cities while PLA ground troops overran border posts. For about two weeks, the People's Liberation Army and the Mongolian Armed Forces duked it out in the rural and urban zones of Mongolia; which finally resulted in a Mongolian defeat on March 15, 2045 as PLA tanks began to roll through the streets of Ulan Bator. Two years after the absorption of Mongolia into the People's Republic of China, the PLA found themselves in another conflict. In 2047, Kim Il-Li leader of a communist terrorist organization had declared war on the United Republic of Korea (URK). PLA forces helped Kim Il-Li's campaign against the URK by helping in both military aid and bombing runs. Sino-American War After reources were running low and oil was running out China had began to invade Japan, Taiwan, Korea, and all of Southeast Asia in order to aquire resources to prevent the fragile dissordered economy from collapsing. by the late 2060's communist conquests had taken over most of asia only to be defeated by US military forces. PLA personal had also invaded Alaska to control the last oil supply in the world only to be defeated in an over 10 year war. Post War Many covert agents were still deployed on American soil when the bombs fell. They continue to operate in the wasteland, but not as a single, unified force. Many of these "remnants" are merely ghoul versions of the soldiers/spies still mindlessly following orders from 200 years before. Many of these remnants still remain hidden in the same places they had conducted operations hundreds of years before (such as the ones at Mama Dolce's). Divisions of the PLA The People's Liberation Army was divided into 3 seperate divisions Ground Forces The ground forces of the PLA were over 2.3 million by 2000 and by 2048 it had grown to over 16,000,000 becoming the largest in the world. The only rival was the US army with 14,000,000 troops and stronger technology. The arsonel of the PLA was based off the design of Soviet weapons from AK-47 to the Dragonov *Type 93 assault rifle *Dragon marksman rifle Mk. 2 (used in the 2060's) *Shanxi type 17 Officer Pistol Navy The Navy was the second largest in the world behind the US navy. China had a navy large enough to circle all of asia but was isolated after the liberation of Japan Airforce The People's Liberation Air Force (PLAF) was the 2nd largest air force in the world with 1.2 million aircrafts in service as the US air force had 2,400,000 aircrafts in service by the 2030's List of used Aircrafts (pre-war resource wars era) *Light weight Hydro Jet Bomber (LHJB) *Mk. 4 D-18 fighter Jet *Crimson gunship *Harbin H-43 Heavy Bomber *Xian X-85 Fighter ﻿ Gallery Chinese liberator.png|Chinese Soldier File:Fo3_Chinese_Commando_Prewar.png|Standard PLA Infantry Soldier File:Winterized_Chinese_Jumpsuit.png|Chinese Soldier in Anchorage File:Chinese_Rifleman.png|Chinese Soldier with Type 93 Assault Rifle File:Chinese_Launcher.png|Chinese heavy trooper Chinese Inferno.png|Chinese flame trooper File:Chinese_Sniper.png|Crimson Dragoon File:Chinese_Bomber.png|PLA Air Force Bomber Chimera.png|Chimera Tank File:Type_93_Chinese_Assault_Rifle.png|Type 93 Assault Rifle File:Shanxi_Type_17_Chinese_pistol.png|Shanxi Type 17 Pistol File:Chinese_Remnant_.jpg|Chinese Remnant Soldier Category:Pre-War Factions